Siempre juntos, todo juntos
by TwoShamans
Summary: [RoyXRiza] Riza ha sido secuestrada por un tipo desfigurado llamado Ernest que busca venganza. Tanto Roy como ella le conocen...¿Quién será y qué ocurrió hace más de diez años en sus vidas?[Acabado]
1. Riza secuestrada

Aaargh¿¿¿quién me manda ponerme a escribir fanfics y obligarme a acabarlos cuando es la una de la madrugada y mañana tengo mi segundo día se primer año de universidad (y primer día con clases)?? Como sea, aquí vuelvo con otro fanfic, esta vez un RoyXRiza (si es que me encantan). Tengo la sensación de que se parece al último que escribí "Como flechas en el corazón" (un RoyXEd), por el tema de al final dividirlo en dos capítulos y que el segundo esté acabado, tardaré en subirlo según los reviews, y que en ambos haya de por medio el tema del secuestro.

Sea como sea, veréis que en realidad no se parecen mucho más, o eso espero.

Disfrutad de vuestra lectura y mandadme reviews, por favor

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con FMA me pertenece, esta historia es totalmente ficticia y ojalá que esos dos acaben juntos porque son una de mis parejas favoritas en el mundo del manganime .

Siempre juntos, todo juntos

Capítulo 1: Riza secuestrada

_La han secuestrado_. 

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó Roy al descolgar el teléfono. Sacudió la cabeza como si aquello fuese a borrarlas. Se negaba a creer que fuese verdad.

-¿Qué acaba de decir, Alférez Heymans?

-¡He ido a casa de la Teniente Hawkeye y la puerta estaba forzada! Cuando he entrado, todo estaba revuelto, Black Hayate escondido detrás del colchón y una nota pegada en la pared!-sujetó con todavía más fuerza el aparato. Cuando lo escuchó sonar, desnudo en la cama después de volver de hacer el amor y emborracharse con una mujer hermosa, no hizo caso. A la tercera vez decidió gritar a la persona que osaba llamar en su ÚNICO día libre a las OCHO de la mañana. Ojalá la pesadilla terminase pronto, porque aquello no podía estar sucediendo. No, imposible, porque si algo le pasaba a Riza él moriría de pena- ¿Coronel¿Sigue ahí¿¡Coronel!?

-Sí, sí…Llama a los demás, voy hacia la casa. Tenemos que encontrarla.-y colgó. Se apoyó en la pared, con la mano en la frente y tapándose los ojos. Sentía un sudor frío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y se juró que mataría a ese capullo que osaba poner las manos en Riza.

Riza despertó algo aturdida. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y estaba muy incómoda. Cuando se encontró atada de pies y manos descubrió por qué y recordó lo sucedido. Ella se encontraba preparándose el desayuno antes de ir a buscar al Coronel y recordarle que NO era su día libre, por mucho que se lo hubiese auto impuesto a sí mismo, cuando de repente alguien rompió la puerta de su casa y entró en ella. Enseguida desenfundó su arma, la cual siempre portaba encima y disparó certeramente en el hombro del tipo. Iba a disparar de nuevo cuando lo vio y se quedó sin habla, helada. Nunca mejor dicho, ya que empleando la alquimia uno de sus seguidores la había congelado de cuello a pies.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Riza.

-Ernest…-musitó ella, totalmente sorprendida al reconocerlo. No importaba que ahora su rostro estuviese medio cubierto y sólo dejase ver unos labios torcidos, deformes y la piel mezclada con sí misma consiguiendo colores blancos y morenos que se confundían entre sí. La voz seguía siendo la misma- Han pasado… ¿cuánto¿11, 12 años? Creía que estabas muerto¿por qué estás aquí?

-He estado prácticamente muerto, sí. Perfeccionando. Perfeccionándome para acabar con ese bastardo que osó desfigurarme el rostro de esta manera.

-Venganza. Odio, venganza, celos, sí, lo único que siempre te movió.-la mano de él se movió veloz y Riza creyó que iba a abofetearla, no obstante se detuvo y le acarició el rostro, despacio y saboreando a través del guante su tacto. Suspiró y el aliento llegó hasta ella, que apartó la cara como movida por un resorte y él se vio obligado a bajar de nuevo la mano.

-No, Riza. Antes me movía el amor, lo sabes. –esta vez cogió fuerte su cara y la besó con furia. Riza intentó soltarse, sentía asco, no por cómo era sino por quién era Ernest. Finalmente la soltó, y ella sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. El hielo se deshizo y el hombre la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo.

Roy se paseaba por la sala como un león enjaulado. Habían ido al cuartel después de inspeccionar la casa de Riza y se sentía terriblemente mal tras leer la nota y descubrir quién era ese capullo al que había jurado matar. Pero maldita sea… ¿no lo había hecho ya?

_"El calor pudre y deshace las rosas. No debí dejártela durante estos años, así que he venido a recuperarla. Pero ya sabes, antes tengo que matarte._

_Nos veremos en ese sitio¿verdad pequeña llama?"_

Sí, era él, seguro. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que pudiese llamar a Riza "rosa" sin que esta le hiciese un agujero nuevo en el culo. Sin embargo hacía más de diez años que estaba desaparecido y creía haber acabado finalmente con él. En otras circunstancias estaría contento, jamás deseó matarlo, sólo herirlo porque se había vuelto loco y podía hacer daño pero…El secuestrar a Riza le quitaba toda la alegría que pudiese haber sentido al saber que Ernest estaba vivo.

Arrugó en su mano el papel y lo tiró contra la pared, sorprendiendo a sus subordinados. Se levantó y tiró la silla al suelo, enfundándose su otro guante.

-Voy a ir.-anunció, cogiendo su chaqueta.

-¡No puede ir solo!- le reprochó Havoc, cogiendo también su chaqueta.

-Esa carta iba dirigida a mí, eso significa que sólo debo ir yo. Esperad aquí tranquilos, traeré a la Teniente de vuelta como muy tarde mañana.-y sin dar tiempo a más réplicas cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se dirigió a su antigua casa, ahora abandonada.

Riza se arrastró por el suelo hasta estar al lado de la ventana. Iba a intentar huir de manera arriesgada, pues quizá escucharían el sonido del cristal al romperse y no podría cortar las cuerdas. Sin embargo había estado evaluando todas las opciones y aquella era la mejor, ya que Ernest no iba a cometer la estupidez de dejarle fácil la solución para escaparse. Además, no tardarían en ir a ver qué hacía, supuso que sabría que no tardaría en despertar y querría escapar. Sin perder más tiempo le dio una patada al cristal que estalló en mil trozitos, algunos precipitándose hacia el exterior, otros pocos en el interior y los restantes, firmemente sujetos a la madera. Se acercó al más grande que encontró en el suelo y lo cogió con fuerza, dejando escapar un respingo cuando se cortó y oprimiéndolo con fuerza a pesar de la sangre que emanaba de su mano y lo empapaba, para cortar cuando antes las cuerdas.

Cada segundo miraba hacia la puerta, esperando que esta se abriese. Por alguna razón no le habían escuchado, seguramente estuviesen demasiado distraídos como para hacerlo. Bueno, se dijo, mejor para mí.

Continuó frotando el cortante cristal contra la cuerda, los filamentos de esta poco a poco se soltaban hasta que al fin sus manos quedaron libres. Giró varias veces las muñecas y estiró los dedos para que la sangre circulase de nuevo por ellas y los dedos recuperasen su color. Un latigazo de dolor cruzó su rostro cuando la herida pareció ser más dolorosa, seguramente por haber liberado las ataduras que cortaban sus vasos sanguíneos. No le dio mayor importancia y siguió su liberación por los pies. Una vez sueltos hizo lo mismo que con las manos y se acercó a la puerta. Apoyó la oreja en ella para escuchar atentamente cualquier ruido que le revelase la situación del enemigo. Pudo escuchar a dos desconocidos entablar una conversación.

Se aproximó de nuevo a la ventana. Estaban en la buhardilla, aunque sólo quedaban algunos muebles cubiertos por trapos blancos habiendo lleno hasta los topes en el pasado. Sí, al igual que a Ernest, no importaba lo que cambiase, reconocería aquel lugar hasta con los ojos cerrados. Arqueó las cejas, triste. Por su culpa le habían tendido una trampa al Coronel, la única persona que juró proteger y por no ser lo suficientemente precavida y buena, iban a herirlo. Confiaba en él ciegamente¡por supuesto que lo hacía! Pero…pero la última vez que lucharon por poco no pudo acabar con Ernest, y este aseguraba haber estado entrenando.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasarle a Roy. Muchísimo miedo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, Roy observaba desde abajo la imponente casa. Estaba cabreado, realmente enfadado. Quería destrozar todo lo que encontrase a su paso y, sobre todas las cosas, agarrar a Ernest del cuello y apretar fuerte hasta partírselo.

-Mierda…pero es mi culpa-se lamentó. Si sólo no hubiese puesto a Riza en peligro…Aunque era fuerte, aunque con la pistola era la mejor, él siempre había temido que por estar a su lado le sucediese cualquier cosa. Y ahí estaba, la habían secuestrado. Con paso firme y seguro se encaminó hacia el portón, chasqueó los dedos y la hizo astillas. Con confianza se adentró en la casa que tan bien conocía. Varios tipos se pusieron a su alrededor, dispuestos a atacarle-. No jodáis, he venido sólo para una cosa¿vale?-sin hacer el mínimo caso saltaron hacia él, no obstante una pared de hielo que sorprendió incluso a él les cortó la pelea.

-Chicos, el jefe dijo que nada de palizas. Sabéis que puede chamuscaros.-un tipo alto y delgado, vestido con una especie de capa blanca y una gran sonrisa blanca se acercó a Roy. Era elegante hasta el extremo y sus ojos despedían chispas de curiosidad.

-Hielo. Vaya, veo que Ernest ha buscado mi contrario.-el tipo se encogió de hombros.

-El jefe es listo, y sabe que no sólo soy tu contrario, sino también más fuerte que tú.

-Cuando le golpee tan fuerte que acabe visitando la Luna, no dudes que me encantará comparar fuerzas.

-Sígueme.-sonrió de nuevo el otro como toda respuesta. Roy no se hizo de rogar y siguió al alquimista a través de la casa donde vivió hasta la adolescencia. Se le hizo extraño volver a estar allí, después de tantos años. El primer lugar donde mató…o creyó matar a alguien. Y que mal lo había pasado, los peores recuerdos en su memoria junto a la guerra de Ishbal y la muerte de su mejor amigo.

El tipo lo guió hacia el cuarto de sus padres, en el piso superior, lo que se le antojó muy irónico. Allí tuvo lugar la pelea contra Ernest. Claro, no podía escoger un lugar mejor. Cuando entraron no pudo dejar de observar que todavía estaba la cama rota, los cuadros caídos y algunas cosas chamuscadas, inclusive la pared. Y de pie en el centro del cuarto estaba Ernest.

-Cuanto tiempo, pequeña llama.-saludó este, curvando sus labios deformes hacia arriba. Roy también lo hizo.

-¿Era incomoda la tumba, verdad?

-Sí, algo pequeña para un vivo.

-Tranquilo, dentro de un rato será perfecta para ti.

-No deberías hablarle así a tu hermano mayor, pequeña llama.

Estiró con los dientes y la otra mano hasta que la herida estuvo bien atada. La abrió y cerró varias veces y sintió que el vendaje era lo suficientemente cómodo sin dejar de ser altamente eficiente. Destapó los muebles, encontrándose con un armario lleno de ropa, una cómoda y una caja llena de papeles. Cogió ropa limpia del armario, no le apetecía pelear en pijama, además todavía estaba ligeramente empapado por culpa del hielo. Se le hizo un nudo en el corazón al reconocer los trajes del señor y la señora Mustang, los padres del Coronel. Alargó el brazo y acarició una camisa de flores azul cielo de ella antes de cogerla y ponérsela. Después agarró unos pantalones del hombre, ajustándoselos a su fina cintura con un cinturón y rasgando con la mano sana la parte inferior para no pisarlos, disculpándose mentalmente con el padre de su jefe.

Una vez lista rompió con el codo uno de los pomos, raspándoselo y destrozó un cajón de la cómoda con la pierna, consiguiendo así tres armas no muy buenas pero suficientes. Se retiró el cabello dorado hacia atrás y abrió la puerta. Al sorprender a los secuestradores tuvo una oportunidad y logró golpear al más cercano con el pomo en la cabeza, hiriéndolo. Mientras él caía al suelo el otro se abalanzó sobre ella dando un chillido de alarma. Le dio una patada en las costillas y después le golpeó con la madera fuerte en la cabeza, haciendo que acompañase a su amigo al mundo de Morfeo.

Abrió la escalerilla que cayó estrepitosamente al piso de abajo. Escuchó las voces de los secuaces de los desmayados preguntando qué ocurría y qué había sido aquel grito. Al no recibir respuesta uno de ellos comenzó a subir. Riza disparó con el arma que le había cogido a uno de los otros dos, acertándole de lleno en la pierna para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Saltó por encima de él y siguió disparando, siempre acertando donde quería. Una vez la munición se terminó, se movió con la agilidad de un felino entre sus contrincantes, derrotándolos a todos.

Continuará…

**Capítulo 2: Deja-vú; en el pasado…**

_"-No sonrías así-suplicó él, dándole la espalda-. Si la chica que quiero me sonríe de esa manera, podría perder la compostura."_


	2. Dejavú en el pasado

¡¡¡Holaaaaa!!!

Menos de una semana y aquí está el capítulo 2 (y último). No sé por qué este sitio no deja responder ya los reviews (antes sí, desaparezco un tiempo y todo patas arriba, hum…), pero os aseguro que agradezco sinceramente todos vuestros comentarios y que me emociono tanto al recibir uno que me moriré de emoción (y reviviré claro).

Espero que el final no os decepcione y que ojalá os encante (sería tan sumamente fantástico XD).

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con FMA me pertenece, esta historia es totalmente ficticia y ojalá que esos dos acaben juntos porque son una de mis parejas favoritas en el mundo del manganime .

P.D.: Alguna vez encontraré una separación para los párrafos y que así la lectura no sea tan liosa (esta vez: **¡!!!**)

**Siempre juntos, todo juntos**

**Capítulo 2: Deja-vú; en el pasado…**

-Hay ruido fuera, jefe-anunció el alquimista de hielo, distrayendo la entretenida conversación de los hermanos reencontrados-, creo que es la chica¿voy a ver qué ocurre?

-Haz lo que quieras, Acel. Puedes luchar contra ella.-el aludido asintió sumisamente antes de retirarse con discreción.

-¡Tú, maldito…¿Dejarás que haga daño a Riza?-Roy apretó el puño con fuerza y se lanzó hacia delante, pero el puño del otro le detuvo.

-¿De verdad crees que un tipo como él será capaz de dañar a nuestra Riza? He estado observándola, siempre. Y sé que vencerá, sólo necesito distraerla mientras acabo contigo.

-Hubiese acudido a verte con sólo saber que estás vivo¿por qué la implicas en todo esto¿Y cómo sobreviviste?

-Caí encima de un helecho y cuando tuve la suficiente fuerza, usé la alquimia para arrastrarme sin dejar señal hasta un lugar seguro. ¿Y por qué, dices? Porque la amo, lo sabes a la perfección. Fue ella la primera en implicarme en su vida.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Ernest. Al igual que en el pasado, le haces sufrir porque la deseas, la deseas tanto que te ciegas. Pero eso no es amor, al menos no el amor que ella necesita.

-¿Y cuál necesita, el tuyo¿Te recuerdo cómo la tratas? Siempre con otras mujeres, pasándolo bien sin ocultárselo, tratándola sólo como tu subordinada aunque ella es mucho mejor que eso, nunca mirándola a los ojos…Porque tienes miedo¿verdad? Sabes que ella te rechazará, porque a quien quiere, quien siempre quiso y querrá, es a mí.

-Voy a matarte.

-¿Otra vez?-la risa del Mustang mayor resonó en el cuarto de sus padres, donde años atrás lucharon también. La memoria de Roy le hizo recordar esos momentos.

**¡!!!**

Se encontraban en casa de los Mustang. El chico estaba seriamente preocupado por Riza. Desde hacia dos semanas la policía encontraba cuerpos de chicas de unos diecinueve años descuartizados o flotando en el río. Todas eran rubias.

-Debes tener cuidado-le tendió a su amiga Riza Hawkeye una taza de leche humeante para que entrase en calor en aquel frío invierno-. Tú edad y tan parecidas, seguro que serías una víctima perfecta para ese psicópata asesino en serie.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, sabes que he sido educada en todo tipo de artes marciales. Sé defenderme a la perfección. -Roy la cogió de los hombros, varias gotas del líquido cayeron al suelo. Le cogió uno de aquellos cortos mechones color oro.

-No quiero perderte, Riza. A ti, jamás.-ella pareció sorprendida, pero después sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias, Roy.

-No sonrías así-suplicó él, dándole la espalda-. Si la chica que quiero me sonríe de esa manera, podría perder la compostura.

Estuvieron charlando durante un rato más. Los padres del chico habían muerto tiempo atrás y desde entonces vivía en esa gran casa junto a Ernest y su abuela, quien los cuidó desde pequeños. Riza era hija de unos amigos de la familia y la conocieron en el entierro, cinco años atrás. Los tres se hicieron muy amigos y se creó un triángulo amoroso entre ellos: Roy se había declarado a Riza hacia tan sólo unos meses, ella se había disculpado con el pretexto de estar enamorada de Ernest y éste, a su vez, gustaba de ella. Sin embargo no lo sabía y Roy no pensaba contárselo, era así se egoísta.

-¡¡Mierda!!-escucharon gritar a alguien en el piso superior. Lo reconocieron, era Ernest. A continuación una chica chilló a pleno pulmón pidiendo ayuda, y al instante después, silencio.

-Quédate aquí, voy a ver qué ocurre.

-No digas tonterías, Roy. Yo también voy.

Después de eso lo único que Roy recordaba era sangre, mucha sangre. Un cuerpo en el cuarto de sus padres, con la espada totalmente rajada y el cabello rubio esparcido por el suelo, seguramente la chica fue asesinada mientras huía. Ernest tenía líquido carmesí en sus manos y su ropa y reía de manera desquiciada. Al ver a Riza el chico comenzó a decir cosas sinsentido.

-¡¡Riza, mi Riza!! Ninguna de ellas es tan hermosa como tú…Te quiero, te amo¿por qué no eres mía¡No importa! Si te mato…estarás siempre conmigo¿verdad?-sus palabras atravesaron a la chica, Roy lo sabía, lo sintió. Se volvió a verla, su rostro desencajado, los ojos rojos cristalinos, su cuerpo tembloroso. Abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo las palabras se atascaban en su garganta.

-¿Qué…qué estás diciendo, hermano?-logró preguntarle Roy.

-¡Tú¡Tú eres el único que se interpone entre ella y yo¡¡Contigo acabaré antes, para que no interfieras más!!

-¡Nooo!-el grito de Riza detuvo a Ernest, sin embargo él ya había clavado la espada en el hombro de Roy. El chico se volvió hacia ella mientras el menor aprovechaba para liberarse. El arma recuperó la forma de dos varas de metal.

- Tranquila, Riza. Pronto, pronto desaparecerá y dejará de interponerse entre nosotros. No te preocupes…estará todo bien…-caminó hacia ella. Temerosa, la chica se retiró hacia atrás. El moreno se benefició y con su propia sangre creó un círculo de transmutación en el suelo. Un aro de fuego golpeó en la espalda a su hermano mayor, quien aulló de dolor y se volteó hacia él, mostrándole un rostro preso de la furia. Las varas se convirtieron esta vez en un hacha que alzó sobre su cabeza, intentando partir al joven en dos.

Riza cayó de rodillas al suelo. Quería ayudar a Roy, de verdad, pero estaba demasiado impresionada.

Ernest correspondía sus sentimientos pero…

¿Había asesinado…a toda esa gente…por ella?

Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, consternada, hundiendo los dedos en el cuero cabelludo y con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. No podía ser, no, no por su culpa, Ernest era un asesino, y quería matarla e iba a acabar con Roy si no lo impedía. Cuando alzó de nuevo el rostro, su amigo estaba estirado en el suelo y con el hacha tanteando sobre su cabeza. La habitación estaba toda revuelta y quemada en varios puntos. El corazón se le detuvo. Iba a tocar el círculo, sin embargo el arma acabaría antes con su vida.

-¡¡Yo también te quiero, de verdad!!-sollozó a la desesperada. Fue suficiente. Roy tocó el círculo y su poder fue mayor del que quiso emplear: el fuego envolvió a Ernest, sus pies tropezaron consigo mismos y lo echaron hacia atrás, rompió la ventana y cayó por ella.

El jadeo de Roy se escuchaba en la silenciosa habitación. Intentaba darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. No podía ser. No, no había matado a su hermano Ernest, era imposible. No podía haberlo hecho…No…

-Riza…-la llamó a media voz.

-Estoy aquí.-respondió ella de la misma manera. Notó su mano sobre la suya, escuchó las lágrimas caer al suelo.

-Riza…le he…le he…-la rubia se mordió el labio, compungida al ver el rostro de su amigo desfigurarse debido a la tristeza.

-Tranquilo…

-¡Le he matado!-estalló, lanzándose sobre su regazo y dando rienda suelta a un llanto quizá más lastimoso que el de ella, quien le acarició la cabeza con cariño hasta que la abuela los encontró horas después.

La policía buscó el cuerpo de Ernest y no encontraron nada, por lo que supusieron que durante la caída se hizo cenizas y el viento las arrastró, inclusive aquello que no se puede quemar. Lo dieron por muerto y no tomaron represalias contra Roy ya que había sido en defensa propia.

**¡!!!**

-Eres buena.-reconoció Acel, sujetándose el hombro herido. Había aparecido justo cuando Riza cogía dos armas nuevas y se habían puesto a luchar. El chico era ágil, veloz, feroz y utilizaba su alquimia con una elegancia envidiable, no obstante Riza no se quedaba atrás y le había acertado varios disparos y algunos golpes de puño y patadas. Ninguno parecía cansado a pesar de llevar unos minutos de movimientos sin freno.

Riza no contestó. Cruzó las pistolas y disparó encima de su cabeza, haciendo que la araña del techo del pasillo se desprendiese y se derrumbase sobre él. Una capa de hielo le protegió y se hizo a un lado antes de que se deshiciese y la lámpara se rompió al chocar contra el suelo.

La chica no desesperó. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Acel ya tenía el pie de ella golpeándole en la cara. Lo lanzó contra la pared donde chocó sin remedio. La mujer no dudó al disparar de nuevo, esta vez contra sus manos, inutilizándoselas para que del dolor él no pudiese moverlas y así crear alquimia. Acel rugió cuando las balas impactaron contra él y se quedó en el suelo auto lamentándose. Riza disparó por encima de su cabeza y del susto, él se desmayó.

-Creí que era más fuerte.-arqueó una ceja y se dirigió hacia donde escuchaba la otra lucha: el cuarto de los señores Mustang.

Allí encontró a ambos hermanos luchando y la imagen se le antojó _deja-vú_.

Roy iba perdiendo, se encontraba contra la pared, todo desangrado y sin poder hacer más llamas. Ernest, por el contrario, parecía bastante mejor parado. Sólo tenía varios rasguños, la máscara se había caído dejando ver todo su rostro desfigurado y carcomido por las llamas y una sádica sonrisa en sus labios.

-Después de ser casi consumidos por las llamas, algunos las temen. Yo no, a mí me encantan, porque me recuerdan a ti, pequeña llama-se agachó en frente de él y le agarró el rostro, levantándoselo. Quedaron separados por unos centímetros el uno del otro-. Cuando veía ese fulgor rojo me recordaba de tus ojos al activar el círculo, llenos de odio, de terror. Y tu vivacidad, lo que querías a Riza y, sobre todas las cosas, las ganas que tenía de acabar con tu vida.-apretó con más fuerza sus mejillas, haciendo que la boca de Roy saliese hacia fuera con la forma de labios de pez. Le clavó las uñas hasta que le salió sangre. Riza se fijó en el tatuaje de círculo de transmutación que tenía tatuado en la mano. Antes utilizaba guantes con el círculo, tal y como Roy hacia entonces.

-¡Coronel, apártese!- al escucharla, ocurrió lo mismo que en el pasado. Ernest se distrajo. Esta vez Roy no utilizó la alquimia, esta vez Riza no se quedó paralizada. Esta vez atacó, disparando y acertándole de pleno en el estómago. Contempló en posición de ataque a aquel que tanto había amado una vez, dispuesta a repetir la acción de apretar el gatillo si daba un paso en falso.

-Pero tú…me quieres.

-Te quería.-afirmó ella.

-No puede ser, Riza. He vuelto por ti…-las lágrimas en el rostro de Ernest asombraron a ambos, aunque ninguno se dejó llevar por ellas y la pena que les provocaban.

-No, tú mismo lo dijiste, te trajo la venganza. Ahora quedas arrestado por secuestro e intento de asesinato a un Coronel del ejército. Si no tienes abogado se te proporcionará uno, aunque dudo que quedes impune de tus crímenes, ya que los del pasado todavía no han proscrito.

-No, no puede ser, no, Riza, no…-el hombre negó rápido con la cabeza- No…no…-se acercó a ella. Abrió los brazos para acogerla entre ellos, con la sangre emanando de su estómago. Roy creyó que ella titubeaba y que estaba en peligro. Intentó levantarse, no obstante las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó redondo al suelo. Iba a dibujar un círculo de transmutación cuando se escuchó un nuevo disparo y Ernest se detuvo- ¿Por…qué…?

-Lo siento-fue lo único que ella dijo cuando el cuerpo del hermano del Coronel, inerte, caía hacia atrás en el suelo. La mujer pasó por su lado, sombría. Se inclinó y le cerró los ojos y la boca antes de ir hasta el moreno-¿se encuentra bien? En seguida llamo una ambulancia y a…

-¿Por qué, Riza? Tú todavía… Yo sé que tú…- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, quizá todavía le quisiera…Pero no como antes, ya no le amaba, sólo le tenía aprecio a aquel que fue una vez, antes de enloquecer.

-¿Por qué le has matado?

-Le di una oportunidad porque es lo que debe hacerse. Pero no podía perdonárselo y él no quiso aceptar mi oferta, así que no pude frenarme. Se lo dije, que yo le protegería de quien fuese sin dudar un momento. Lo he hecho siempre y seguiré haciéndolo.

-Creí que lo hacías porque soy su hermano, que me tratas con frialdad porque me odiabas ya que…

-No sería capaz de estar siempre al lado de alguien que odio, Coronel-se puso de cuclillas delante de él-. Prometí protegerle ya que fue capaz de matar a su hermano por proteger mi vida. Ahora lo hago porque deseo protegerle, no podría soportar que le ocurriese nada malo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te quería?-ella asintió con la cabeza- Mis sentimientos son los mismos que entonces.

-Eso es estupendo.-sonrió, sorprendiéndolo. Era el mismo rostro que antaño. Alargó el brazo ensangrentado hasta ella, acariciándole el rostro. Ella se dejó llevar por el tacto. Por primera vez ambos se sentían libres de aquella pesada carga que llevaron durante tantos años sobre sus hombros, capaces de poder transmitirse el uno al otro lo que sentían, el miedo que habían sentido de perderse mutuamente.

-Te quiero…-susurró ella.

-Lo sé…Yo también.-se acercó a ella.

-También lo sé.-juntaron sus labios con ansias, la furia del amor comprimido en sus corazones durante más de diez años se redimió de sus cadenas y dejó que sin importarles la situación ni el lugar, fuesen hasta la cama. Olvidaron el cadáver de Ernest, como si sólo fuese una pesadilla que volvía a atacarlos ya que lo creyeron muerto desde hacia tiempo. Se besaban y besaban, en los labios, en el rostro, en el cuelo. Las manos de la chica se metieron por su camisa empapada en sangre, los movimientos de él eran expertos a pesar de las heridas. Riza dejó desde abajo que Roy le desabrochase la camisa entre besos, se la quitó y la dejaron a un lado. Le acarició el canalillo con la yema de los dedos y ella le sacó también la prenda de la parte superior. Cuando Roy le estaba desabrochando los pantalones escucharon un ruido en la puerta y se dispusieron a acabar con quien fuese que interrumpiese tal situación con el simple propósito de atacarles. Se detuvieron patidifusos al descubrir quiénes eran.

-Le seguimos y como tardaba tanto y escuchamos demasiado ruido, después silencio, pues…-intento explicarse Havoc con todos los demás detrás, sujetando cada uno a varios tipos mientras el cigarrillo del rubio permanecía a duras penas en su boca de tan abierta que la mantenía.

-Recolócate la mandíbula, hay que llevarlos al cuartel y reportar lo sucedido.-ordenó el moreno sin imputarse, al igual que la chica quien se estaba abrochando la camisa. Él sólo se la puso y dejó su pecho ensangrentado al aire. Salieron de la cama y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién es, Coronel?-preguntó Falman, señalando con la cabeza el cuerpo de Ernest.

-…Un viejo conocido.-fue la única respuesta de Roy, cargando con él. Sintió que se hacía más liviano y miró hacia Riza, quien le estaba ayudando.

-Hagámoslo juntos, Coronel.

-Sí, siempre juntos. Esto y todo, Riza.

-Juntos, esto y todo, Roy.-asintió ella, y delante de los demás volvieron a juntar sus rostros y a besarse.

**_FIN_**


End file.
